


Выстрел

by MiceLoveCat



Category: American Sniper (2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Он и подумать не мог, что назойливые и вредные подружки симпатичных девушек, сидящих в баре, существовали не только в комедиях, но и в условиях реальной жизни.
Relationships: Chris Kyle/Original Female Character, Chris Kyle/Taya Kyle





	Выстрел

— Я же переживаю за тебя, — раздалось в наушнике. Лили-Энн всё-таки смогла обойти защищённые каналы и выйти на связь. Она не в первый раз проворачивала подобное, хоть и обещала командованию больше не отвлекать «легенду» от заданий. Впрочем, Крис был не против скоротать время за расслабляющей болтовнёй с подругой — всё равно ему приходилось часами лежать на крышах, выслеживая цель, и рано или поздно это начинало утомлять.

Вот только сегодня в голосе подруги не было привычных ноток иронии. Она не рассказывала анекдоты, понятные в основном лишь её коллегам-компьютерщикам, не делилась планами на будущий отпуск и в целом вела себя странно.

— Я выполняю свой долг.

Наконец цель появилась в зоне видимости, и Кайл, медленно выдохнув, спустил курок.

Минус ещё один.

***

Он и подумать не мог, что назойливые и вредные подружки симпатичных девушек, сидящих в баре, существовали не только в комедиях, но и в условиях реальной жизни.

Её чёрные волосы были собраны в короткий строгий хвост, она носила очки и вела себя как и полагается типичным занудам-зубрилам, не умеющим развлекаться.

— Тебе не стоит пить с ним, Тая. Вдруг он какой-нибудь извращенец, — шипела она, искоса поглядывая на Кайла, — а ты чего уставился? Ищи себе других дурочек, «котик».

— Лили, — Тая миролюбиво улыбнулась и опустила ладонь на руку подруги, — меня не нужно опекать. Я благодарна тебе за тот раз, но теперь в случае чего справлюсь сама.

Крис не стал уточнять подробности «того раза», но удовлетворённо кивнул Тае, когда ей всё же удалось спровадить излишне заботливую подружку.

— У тебя никогда парня не будет, если эта наседка не прекратит следовать за тобой повсюду и отшивать всех подряд, — он не удержался от ехидной колкости, но знал, что Тая не обидится. Он чувствовал, что встретил ту самую, которую искал на протяжении всей жизни, и никакая Лили не помешает его планам.

— А может, мне и не нужен парень? Об этом ты не подумал?

Почти один-один, но он не намеревался сдаваться так легко.

— Я расценю это как вызов?

— Вызов «подумать»?

— Вызов добиться.

***

Лили-Энн часто приглашала его поужинать к себе в комнату. Будучи дочерью влиятельного чиновника, она могла позволить себе не спать в казармах, а выпросить у командира немного личного пространства.

Комната была заставлена мониторами. По стенам тянулись сотни мелких проводов, а единственный стол завален различными видами раций, наушников и прочей атрибутики, необходимой для связи на заданиях.

Иногда их совместный ужин плавно переходил в обсуждение деталей будущих миссий до раннего утра. Они делали пометки на смятой карте и приходили к единому мнению о том, что в столовой стоило выпросить кофе, потому что крепкий чай уже не помогал взбодриться.

***

В наушнике послышались помехи, раздавшиеся неприятным скрежетом. Кто-то упорно пытался выйти с ним на связь, но этому хакеру недоделанному явно мешала защитная система.

— Крис Кайл?

Снайпер узнал этот голос, пусть сейчас он звучал не так язвительно и временами пропадал.

— Извини за тот случай в баре.

Он до последнего не верил, что подружка Таи может быть его коллегой.

— Иногда я веду себя как сволочь и мешаю счастью Таи…

Значит, девчонка тоже выбрала войну.

— …но я всё исправлю, обещаю. Я поговорю с Таей и устрою вам свидание.

В наушнике вновь что-то зашипело, а потом наступила тишина.

***

Он не понимал, почему брат отказался от службы, ведь быть солдатом — это честь, ценнейший вклад в мирное будущее государства. Но Кайл-младший предпочёл просто сдаться.

Свои выходные Крис проводил в основном дома, иногда созваниваясь с Таей, иногда получая сообщения от Лили-Энн. Обещанное подругой свидание прошло успешно. Тогда Тая не скрыла своего удивления от того, что Лили была способна на такое.

— Она хорошая, но когда дело доходит до того, что со мной кто-то заигрывает, ей словно крышу сносит. Но то, что она решила сама исправить ошибку — невероятно. Похоже, тебе она доверяет.

После второго свидания Тая осталась у него на ночь, и Крис не считал случившееся чересчур быстрым развитием отношений — напротив, всё произошло естественно и взаимно.

А через две недели брат признался, что влюблён в Таю. Влюблён без памяти. Было больно. Лили-Энн не отвечала на звонки и попросить совета было не у кого.

Брат заслуживал быть счастливым, Тая заслуживала супруга, который всегда будет рядом, а не сгинет на очередной военной операции.

Жизнь — жутко несправедливая штука.

***

— Разъясню сразу: я тебе помогать не обязана. «Котики» всегда были сами по себе, вот и решайте свои проблемы.

Лили-Энн действительно странная. То извиняется и обещает не мешать, а, наоборот, помогать по возможности, то рычит и отталкивает от себя при личной встрече.

— У тебя отпуск на пару дней позже. Парни жалуются, что связь подводит. Сама понимаешь, в горячей точке не до возни с рациями. Для тебя это быстрое и плёвое дело, а кому-то своевременное предупреждение спасёт жизнь.

Лили-Энн упрямо молчит, а затем протягивает руку.

— Давай сюда свои дурацкие рации. «Котики» передо мной в долгу, Кайл. Удачно отдохнуть.

***

Новость о том, что Лили-Энн была подстрелена врагом, заставила Криса бросить всё и немедленно примчаться к подруге. Ублюдка уже обезвредили, а данные, которые он пытался похитить, сберегли. Точнее, сберегла. У Лили-Энн при себе не было оружия, и на шпиона она бросилась с голыми руками и знанием пары приёмов по самообороне. Но что эти знания могли сделать против пули?

Лили-Энн лежала в больничной палате, бледная, как привидение. Крис впервые видел её такой беззащитной, слабой, и внутри словно что-то ёкнуло, перевернулось, когда девушка открыла глаза и прошептала:

— Я задержала его? Группа захвата успела прибыть? Информация цела?

— Дура.

***

На Новый год они собрались вместе, как одна семья. Впрочем, они и вправду почти стали семьёй: брат с Таей через месяц готовились пожениться, а Лили-Энн была Тае как сестра, поэтому и на праздник её пригласили, не принимая отговорок.

— Надеюсь, хотя бы сегодня обойдёмся без разговоров о работе, — Тая раскладывала столовые приборы и задержала внимание на Лили и Крисе, которые помогали Кайлу-младшему разобраться с навороченной стереосистемой, — я ничего не хочу слышать о террористах, взрывах и винтовках.

Крис что-то невнятно промычал в ответ, его брат отозвался дежурным «хорошо, дорогая, как скажешь», а Лили-Энн будто вообще не было дела до происходящего. Она сосредоточенно ковырялась в стереосистеме, пропуская диалоги мимо ушей.

За столом царила тишина. Тая переглядывалась с будущим супругом, пытаясь намекнуть на то, что атмосферу неловкого молчания неплохо бы разбавить хоть чем-нибудь, но мужчина лишь непонимающе вскидывал брови. Праздничное настроение неумолимо стремилось к нулю.

— Давайте танцевать, — Тая, вытащив жениха из-за стола, повела его к центру комнаты, — я просто напомню, что все нормальные люди не сидят этой ночью с кислыми минами.

— Я не танцую, — мрачно буркнула Лили-Энн, откинувшись на спинку дивана и скрестив руки на груди.

— Танцуешь.

Подруги пристально смотрели друг на друга: в глазах Таи читался вызов, а взгляд Лили выражал упорное сопротивление.

Танцевать ей всё-таки пришлось. Благо, Крис тоже умел это делать, не сбивался с ритма и не лез с глупой болтовнёй. Видимо, потому, что сам был хмурым и отстранённым. И Лили-Энн понимала причину: он до сих пор не разлюбил Таю, но был слишком благородным для того, чтобы испортить предстоящую свадьбу брата и эгоистично наплевать на его чувства.

Если бы она смогла вернуться в прошлое и вовремя закрыть рот, позволив знакомству Криса с Таей протекать более дружелюбно. Если бы она каким-то образом встретилась с братом Кайла и не допустила появления любовного треугольника и страданий друга. Если бы…

Ладонь Криса крепче сжала её талию. Он словно читал мысли подруги и этим жестом хотел показать, мол, хватить винить себя во всех бедах человечества.

Лили-Энн кивнула и натянула фальшивую улыбку.

Всего через пятнадцать минут наступит новый год.

Счастье и радость.

Какой же она была дурой.

***

Его серьёзно начали подводить нервы, доводя до странных приступов, из-за которых он нередко выставлял себя не в лучшем свете. Соседи уже смотрели с жалостью, сослуживцы, оставшиеся в живых — с пониманием. А те, что были на небесах — наверняка с укором. Они не простят ему того, что он их не спас. Но сегодня войне отчасти будет положен конец. С вражеским супер-снайпером, поражавшим цели на расстоянии мили, должен был покончить именно Крис. Не менее одарённый. Легенда. Самый смертоносный снайпер.

Как ни странно, но он вспоминал самое начало своего обучения, наставления отца и инструкторов. Тогда в него ещё никто не верил, не видел того потенциала и ничего особенного не ожидал. Крис Кайл. Такой же как все.

Он потерял половину отряда. От второй половины мало что осталось — большинство предпочло отказаться от миссии ради своих семей. Крис понимал и не понимал их одновременно. Но, возможно, если бы у него была жена и дети…

— Мы обнаружили его местоположение, — с профессионализмом доложила Лили-Энн. Время для шуток закончилось, — но… Крис, он находится слишком далеко. Больше мили. Ты не попадёшь.

— Я рискну.

— Ты нас всех подставишь, Кайл, — раздался голос командира, — группа захвата прибудет только через двадцать минут. Промахнёшься, и твари нас окружат и раздавят как младенцев.

— Я попаду.

Необходимо сосредоточиться на дыхании.

— Всё ясно. Мы трупы.

Винтовка — это продолжение тебя.

— Придурок и тут решил выпендриться героизмом. Скажем «спасибо» Кайлу, когда нас размажут по стенам.

Вдох.

Выдох.

— Крис, когда ты вернёшься, я должна буду сказать тебе кое-что важное.

Выстрел.


End file.
